


Carrot Capitol

by summerhurleys



Series: Supernatural Tumblr Prompts and Drabbles [3]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Fluff, M/M, NO MAN THIS IS REALLY FLUFFY, New Zealand, Ohakune, angel-mojo was used in the making of this fic, might i say HUGE-ASS CARROTS, this was an actual request wow
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-31
Updated: 2013-08-31
Packaged: 2017-12-25 05:41:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/949293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/summerhurleys/pseuds/summerhurleys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean really shouldn't ask Cas where he likes to go sometimes, he might just end up somewhere weird.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Carrot Capitol

**Author's Note:**

  * For [newzealandoffical](https://archiveofourown.org/gifts?recipient=newzealandoffical).



> This was a request from tumblr user newzealandoffical, who claims to be a one-man tourist blog which i find right enjoyable! You'll figure out the gist of the prompt as you read on, and I hope you like it as much as the requestee did!

"Cas. You brought us to look at a giant carrot?" 

That’s the first thing Dean asks, face contorted to one of confusion and secondhand embarrassment at his boyfriend. Castiel just smiles and nods, looking up at the sculpture in front of them. The carrot towers over their heads, up above the trees, and the tip is covered in the snow of late June, soft underfoot and a blazing white.

"Dude, anyone who has a giant carrot statue in their town has got to be fucking weird. You sure we’re not here on a hunt outside the States?"

"No we are not, Dean. You said you wanted to see a tourist attraction I preferred asides from that giant ball of rubber, and I like this carrot." Cas answers, looking over at Dean with questioning blue eyes, almost daring him to insult the carrot again.

Dean sighs and shoves his hands into his jacket pocket, he had forgotten to grab his gloves before coming here. Then again, he had no idea that it would be the middle of _fucking winter_ when Cas whisked him away to Ohakune, _New Zealand_. He shivered slightly, leaning a little closer to Cas, hoping to receive some semblance of warmth from the angel.

"So, what’s the deal with this thing, anyway?" Dean asks, he’s slightly curious now, and he figures getting Cas to talk would be nicer then sitting in the silence.

"It was on the…TV, back in the nineteen-eighties. After that, it came here and it’s been here since." Cas hummed, cautiously putting his head on Dean’s shoulder "Ohakune is known for their growth, especially of carrots, so it made sense."

Dean and Cas stay there, in front of the carrot, snow drifting down slowly onto their heads and shoulders, in a calm blanket of silence. Nobody who passes by takes notice of the men, one in a trench coat, the other obviously unprepared in the leather jacket left unzipped.

-epilougeeeeeee-

"I swear to god if you take me out to some foreign…country, unprepared, you’re going to be the cause of my death!" Dean coughs, laying back down on the motel sofa after a harsh glare from Sam stops his escape for a beer.

"I meant to tell you beforehand, but then I would have ruined the surprise. I’m sorry, Dean. Will you forgive me?" Cas asks, sitting across the room, wrapped in a fleece blanket, an unwanted cup of green tea in his hands.

"Yeah, yeah. I forgive you, Cas."


End file.
